yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Six Samurai
| romaji = Shin Roku Bushū | trans = True Six Warmen | sets = * Storm of Ragnarok * Stardust Overdrive * Extreme Victory }} "Legendary Six Samurai", known in Japan as the "True Six Warmen" ( , Shin Roku Bushū), are a sub-series of the "Six Samurai" archetype introduced in Storm of Ragnarok. They are improved versions of the "Six Samurai." Much like the originally released "Six Samurai" monsters, there is one for every Attribute (except Divine). All "Legendary Six Samurai" cards are also treated as "Six Samurai", and thus receive implicit support from that archetype's support cards. Play Style Their effects revolve mainly around swarming your side of the field and eventually lead to the Synchro Summon of "Shi En". You can Normal Summon "Kageki" and Summon another "Six Samurai" from your hand, usually "Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" before performing a Synchro Summon with the two to bring out "Shi En". "Kizan" can be Summoned while you control a face-up "Six Samurai" monster, "Mizuho" while you control a "Shinai", and "Shinai" while you control a "Mizuho". Other great cards are "Shien's Smoke Signal", "Reckless Greed" and "Upstart Goblin", which makes it more likely for a player to have "Shinai" and "Mizuho" on hand at the same time. This Deck has taken a hit in the September 2011 banlist due to the limiting of "Shi En" and "Shien's Smoke Signal", meaning that first turn "Shien" plays aren't as consistent. To solve this a new Deck using "Asceticism of the Six Samurai" and "Elder of the Six Samurai" has been created to continue to Summon "Shien" with the consistency the Deck is known for. With the release new and powerful Xyz Monsters such as "Number 39: Utopia" and "Steelswarm Roach", some Decks will find it useful to add "The Six Samurai - Zanji" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", in order to combo them with "Kizan" and "The Six Samurai - Irou", and "Asceticism of the Six Samurai", in order to perform a Rank 4 Xyz Summon, with these Level 4 monsters. This helps the Deck to be less reliant on "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En", while maintaining significant consistency. The return of "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning" encourages some players to add him to their Deck, as the presence of both LIGHT and DARK monsters, such as "Enishi, Shien's Chancellor", "The Six Samurai - Irou", "Legendary Six Samurai - Enishi", "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En", and "The Six Samurai - Zanji", can be used to Special Summon this powerful monster. Weaknesses Even though the Legendary Six Samurais are a powerful archetype, they also have weaknesses: Gozen Match: It works like "Rivalry of Warlords," but in Attribute. The monsters of the "Legendary Six Samurai" have different Attributes, and they generally require another copy of the "Legendary Six Samurai" on the field in order to have effect. Also it gets past "Musakani Magatama", so "Gozen Match" is good choice. The problem is that not many Decks can play it without self-contradiction. "Blackwing" and "Gravekeeper's" are two of the main Decks in the metagame, and contain mostly consistent Type and Attribute, so expect this to be played often against "Six Samurai". Royal Oppression: "Legendary Six Samurai" can be Special Summoned when there is another on field, and this starts most of the combos. Therefore, this card stops the Special Summons, and stops the combo. However, "Grandmaster of the Six Samurai" can still do a loop to bypass it. Since the September 2011 banlist this card is forbidden in advanced format, and therefore is no longer considered a threat. Spell Shattering Arrow: Mainly to destroy Continuous Spell Cards like "Gateway of the Six". It does stop the loop combos, and it only serves it’s purpose if you destroy more than one. But you can use "Dust Tornado" instead and it is certainly better in many aspects. Thunder King Rai-Oh: It stops opponents from adding cards to hand. Its ATK of 1900 is sufficient to take down most of the "Six Samurai" monsters. You stop Synchro Summoning, adding of cards to their hand, and get a powerful beatstick. Kinetic Soldier: It can beat everything in a "Legendary Six Samurai" Deck which including "Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En". But with the release of "Shien's Tactician" in Extreme Victory, this card is not a major threat anymore. Chain Disappearance: Used to counter "Kagemusha of the Six Samurai" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki", though sometimes situational. Divine Wrath: This card will get rid of almost any "Six Samurai" that poses a threat to your cards. Discarding one card from your hand is a fairly better price to pay rather than the devastation of your side of the field. Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell: "Six Samurai" are overdependent when it comes to Spell Cards. The price is a bit high, but it's usually worth it. Puppet Plant: Used to control any monster your opponent has, which could then be used for a Synchro or Xyz Summon. The Golden Apples: A fairly usable card. It will recover your Life Points from an assault from the Samurais and it will Summon a token that will have the attack of the damage that was dealt to you, thus probably making it tie the strongest monster on the field in attack value (if you wait to activate it on the strongest monster's attack) or be able to take two attacks (if you don't wait) without loss of Life Points as the end result. Prohibition: "Six Samurai" have a lot of repeated cards, so by choosing the right ones, you can finish off your opponent before they destroys this card. Gorz the Emissary of Darkness: A more practical card than "The Golden Apples" due to the possibility of "Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho" and "Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai" support; "Gorz" also boasts slightly more ATK than "Great Shogun Shien" and "Shi En". Recommended cards Monster Cards * Elder of the Six Samurai * Grandmaster of the Six Samurai * [of the Six Samurai * Hand of the Six Samurai * [Six Samurai - Kageki * Card Tips:The Six Samurai - Irouurai - Kizan] * Enishi, Shien's Chancel * [[The Six Samurai -Zanji Spell Cards * [[Six Samurai United * Gateway of the Six * Shien's Dojo * Reinforcement of the Army * Shien's Smoke Signal * Asceticism of the Six Samurai Trap Cards * Musakani Magatama * Double-Edged Sword Technique Extra Deck * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Scarred Warrior * Naturia Beast * Naturia Barkion * Naturia Landoise * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 20: Giga-Brilliant * Wind-Up Zenmaines * Tiras, Keeper of Genesis * Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon Side Deck * The Six Samurai - Yaichi * Rivalry of Warlords * Great Shogun Shien * Debunk Trivia It appears that these characters are younger versions of the "Six Samurai", as evidenced by their appearance, stats, abilities, and/or names. It would appear that this original Six, the Legendary Six Samurai archetype, reigned supreme until they either died or grew old. "Kizan", going with the fact that he appears to resemble the grandmaster, formed a new group of Six Samurai, while "Shien", who is the Synchro Monster of the group, would rise to become shogun, and "Enishi" would become chancellor after defeating the grandmaster in a fight. In addition, "Shinai's" deceased spirit would possess his armor, "Mizuho" would serve as "Hand of the Six Samurai", "Kageki" would become the new group's Chamberlain and "Kagemusha" became the Shogun's body double and is thought to have been "Kagemusha of the Blue Flame" originally.